musicalityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dave2010
Thank you for your efforts to expand this wiki! I would be happy to grant you administrator and bureaucrat rights for this Wikia (see Wikia:Help:User access levels for more information) to allow you to better develop it. We can also set up a mailing list and/or an IRC chat channel for you if your community wants them, and provide help customizing the colors and logo of the site. You might also want to have a look at Wikia:Help:Improving your Wikia and Category:Help. Even if you are already familiar with wiki editing, we recommend that you read Start a new Wikia and Common mistakes. If there are any problems, you can ask for community help on the Central Wikia at help desk. You can also contact staff using the . The #wikia IRC channel (accessible any time via the "Live wiki help" link in the sidebar) is for community discussions about all our wikis, so feel free to drop in there to ask for help or advice. Please read Wikia's terms and conditions. Good luck with your new wiki! You may reply here, or on my User Talk page. :) — Catherine Munro (my user talk page) Wikia Community Team 18:09, 3 May 2007 (UTC) : Hey Dave, I believe you have admin rights; could you make the image I uploaded "logo-proposal.png" the wiki's logo, I believe this is done by moving/uploading it to logo.png. It's not a great logo, but it's a start. Answers to your questions Thank you for all the good work here, which I have been keeping an eye on from afar. It is looking really nice! I will find an answer from our techs about the RSS; it can be done, but I'll need to find out more about how. There are integral feeds for the , and a few of the other lists on -- look for "RSS" and "Atom" links in the toolbox in the sidebar. (It appears that if you go to the "History" page for any page, there are RSS and Atom feeds in the toolbox, but I haven't seen what the output looks like.) You CAN advertise your wiki by adding snippets of your best article into our Wikia Music blog -- subscribers to this blog want to see what's happening on music wikis. See the Wikia:Wikia Blogs page for details. We also have a tool for displaying external feeds on a wiki page: see Wikia:Help:RSS2Wiki. As far as timelines go, we do have a simple calendar tool for upcoming events -- see . There's a copy on your Current events page (also linked on the sidebar) which you can use, play with, or remove as you like. We also have an extension installed which allows you to create graphical timelines: see http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/EasyTimeline for documentation. We are also working on an extension which handles chronologies in a different way -- it was developed for rock concert tracking, and you can see it in action on the non-Wikia site http://tmbw.net/wiki/Shows. The developer at TMBW has donated the code to us and we are working on integrating it into Wikia's codebase. It might be a while before it is ready; I just wanted to let you know it's on the horizon in case it does what you are looking for. Please keep asking questions, I'm happy to help! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 17:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Glitches I'm not certain what happened; the page seems to be displaying properly now. If you have time and are willing, when you suspect Wikia glitchiness in the future (diappearing tabs or whatever) please take a screenshot and upload it here or on the Central www.wikia.com so we can see what you are experiencing -- that really helps the techs to pin down the problems. :) Let me know if you need anything else! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 20:40, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Discgraphy? Hi there. I'm looking for a Wikia where we could collaboratively work on classical music discographies. I am thinking something a little like IMDB, but as a Wiki. Would this be a good place to work on that? Would anyone else be interested? Does anyone object? Thanks. Grover cleveland 19:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) How do you do?? Hello. No, I am American, just in case you were wondering. How are you today???--God’sGirl94 ~~Sign my guestbook~~ 20:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC)